conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Indiana (IE)
GECK Lotto I dun understand. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 07:45, July 14, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? Vault-Tec was located primarily in Indiana, due to its farming community in which they could get the seeds, avoid state taxes, and create them in a small town, Tell City. -Sunkist- 07:52, July 14, 2011 (UTC) But Vaul-Tec was primarily located in Washington. You know, where their headquarters was. Woogers - talk ( ) 07:55, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Why are you just giving them away? THINK LIKE THE CEO, DEMAND PAYMENT, I DON'T WANT YOUR DAMN LEMONS! (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 07:57, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Washington DC, going to the midwest for its plant products would be reasonable. Indiana has low taxes, great crops at the time. It was a gaint company, reaching across the country. -Sunkist- 07:58, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Its still a WIP, I'm done with my Columbia page. Why just give them away, seems like a great political score for Indiana, and we have plenty. Although we are quite poor..-Sunkist- 08:00, July 14, 2011 (UTC) I WANT COMBUSTIBLE LEMONS TO BURN THEIR HOUSES DOWN. But yes, did you know? Lots of the land surrounding Washington is farmland. Major crops include corn, strawberries, wheat, and tobacco! Being that Virginia was a major slave state and a huge agricultural economy back in the day, it's not all politics and big city life near DC. Woogers - talk ( ) 08:02, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh I know! I've been to DC. I don't know at all, its just me creating a silly story! Tell City, Indiana just seemed like to me as a perfect spot for Vault-Tecs Eden Plant factory. I'm sure they have more factories! -Sunkist- 08:05, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Think I should rewrite the story :d? -Sunkist- 08:25, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Idk. I was just commenting on other comments on this page, I haven't read the article. Woogers - talk ( ) 08:28, July 14, 2011 (UTC) NUUUU I wanted the free Gecks. rawr. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 08:28, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Population Hey, uh, for a post-nuclear, depressingly polluted, savage world, Indiana has a very high population. I would recommend taking it down to 3-4 million. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 14:07, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Bro, he's located in the middle of the country closest to Chicago and the Northeast Megalopolis; People hear about city = they go to city = lots of people are at city. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (South America - Wringo - Oil City - Sola) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 18:19, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Chicago was prolly destroyed along with quite a few other cities in that region. Also, in times like these, people tend to not go to where a lot of other people are. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:35, November 6, 2011 (UTC) At least have it at 4.7 Million (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (South America - Wringo - Oil City - Sola) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 19:39, November 6, 2011 (UTC) That's a bit better. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:48, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Reduce the population? Or is it okay? -Sunkist- 19:50, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Maybe the four down to a two and you should be good. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 20:03, June 2, 2012 (UTC)